The Truth About Lord Drakkon
by JessAngelus
Summary: Tommy Oliver asked a question. Lord Drakkon gave him an answer. But the truth wasn't at all what he expected or was ready to deal with. One-shot.


The Truth About Lord Drakkon

Summary: Tommy Oliver asked a question. Lord Drakkon gave him an answer. But the truth wasn't at all what he expected or was ready to deal with.

Rating: T. This is pretty dark but it's not graphic.

Pairings: None, but Tommy/Kimberly is implied.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Saban does.

Timeline: I'm messing with the timeline here, so this takes place about 5 years post Dino Thunder. So, Tommy is around 31. Lord Drakkon has made his presence known and is confronted by Tommy.

AN: Warning- Mentions of Rape, Major Character Death (Not Tommy).

AN2: This is my first ever Power Ranger fanfic. I'm trying to ease myself into writing for this fandom. Reviews are welcome, flames are unnecessary.

….

He was face to face with his worst nightmare. The manifestation of his greatest sins. The man before him embodied everything he swore he'd never be.

"Why?" Such a simple question and yet so deeply complicated. Why? Why destroy the world you were sword to protect? Why betray your calling and your teammates? Why murder countless innocents who looked to you for protection? It was a question he'd thought needed an answer.

He was wrong.

Lord Drakkon chuckled darkly. It was a question he'd been asked before, but the man in front of him was the only being he'd ever give an answer.

"Why? Because I sacrificed everything for the Earth, for humanity. And in return, humanity destroyed the one thing that mattered most. So, I made them pay. And they will continue to pay! My world and every other will suffer for what they did to her!"

Tommy swallowed thickly and asked another question, though this time he already knew the answer. "Who?"

"Kimberly Hart." He said her name like it was something sacred, because to him, it was. His memory of her was the last remaining shred of his humanity. The only weakness he allowed.

"I put her on a plane and sent her 3,000 miles away from me to follow a dream, because I loved her. I didn't follow her because I had a duty to protect the Earth. To protect mankind." Lord Drakkon clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms.

"Then mankind saw fit to take away my light in the darkness. She was alone, walking back to her dorm from the gym. She stayed late to get in some extra practice time because her coach had been getting on to her lately. She never made it home. The medical examiner said she fought back. Of course, she did. But there were 4 of them, and 1 of her. I should have been there." His eyes locked with Tommy's, angry and bitter. "But I was saving the world. They beat her and raped her! And when they were done they slit her throat! And I wasn't there! I didn't save her! I was 3,000 miles away when the woman I love needed me the most because I was defending the fucking world!

"Do you know what happens when you break every single one of Zordon's rules? Did you know that the morphing grid is not inherently good or evil? He liked to make it seem like the morphing grid was this force of good, but if there were true, wouldn't an evil ranger instantly be stripped of his powers? I'll never forget that day as long as I live. I was sitting in my room doing homework when the phone rang. And I knew. Before my mother even called my name, I knew. I think I knew the moment it happened. I woke up the next morning feeling… wrong. Like a piece of me was missing. When I found out what happened, the man I had been died right along with her. I regret nothing I did after that.

"I don't regret teleporting to Florida and hunting down the men who murdered her. I don't regret killing them in cold blood, while in uniform. I don't regret letting the world see me do it. I don't regret that people figured out who I was. I wanted them to know. I wanted them to know they were no longer protected. I wanted them to fear the way Kimberly did the night she died. And with every life I took, I changed. My suit changed, my powers changed, I changed.

"The others tried to stop me. They told me all sorts of things. 'Kim wouldn't have wanted this.', 'Revenge isn't the way.', blah blah blah. They were her friends. If they wouldn't help me punish the world that took her away, then they were just as guilty. I destroyed every last one of them, starting with the pathetic pink ranger that tried to replace her. She wasn't _half_ the ranger my Beautiful was."

He walked toward Tommy until they were almost nose to nose. "You asked me why I turned my back on my 'duty'. Because I refuse to protect a world that did nothing to protect _her_. Instead, I tore it apart."

Tommy said nothing. There was nothing he could say. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but it certainly hadn't been the nightmarish tale that would haunt him for the rest of his days. And he couldn't say with any level of certainty… that he wouldn't have done the exact same thing.

When Lord Drakkon had first appeared, he'd gone to great lengths to convince himself that it wasn't him. That they were different because of the choices they'd made. Now he knew different. Lord Drakkon _was_ him. In every thought, word, and deed. Save for 1 horrible event that caused their paths to diverge.

In his world, Kimberly lived. She'd gone to Florida, broken his heart in a letter, and disappeared from his life, and he'd spent every day since trying to pick up the pieces. But at least she was alive.

He didn't tell Lord Drakkon any of this. He was pretty sure he'd be killed if his evil counterpart knew all the time he'd wasted by not simply going after his love when he'd gotten that stupid letter in the first place. He'd find a way to fix that now.

He just had to figure out how to get out of here alive.

And maybe next time, he wouldn't be so quick to ask questions.


End file.
